prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Bermuda
Basics Bermuda is a British Overseas Territory in the North Atlantic Ocean. Although usually referred to in the singular, the archipelago consists of 181 islands with a total land area of 53 km2. Eight of the larger islands are populated by around 65,000 inhabitants. Two operators share the market in Bermuda: * One '''(formerly CellOne, by Bermuda Digital Comm. Ltd.) * '''Digicel Bermuda One is the incumbent provider. It comes from the former monopoly of Cable & Wireless which was broken by Digicel in 2005. Nevertheless, prices have remained quite high. 2G is on 1900 MHz and 3G on 850 Mhz up to HSPA+ by both carriers. All populated islands are covered and speed is pretty good. At the end of 2016 the regulator awarded spectrum for 4G/LTE on 700 MHz (bands 13 and 17) to both operators. They started to roll out 4G/LTE in 2017 as they need to cover 99% by the end of the year according to license rules. Prices are given in Bermudian dollar (symbol: $; code: BMD); also abbreviated BD$; informally called Bermuda dollar. It's linked in ratio 1:1 to the US dollar. Taxes are not charged, but all mobile plans are subject to a 'Government License Fee' which is charged as $ 0.40 per day from all plans. One '''(formerly Cellone) One (previously called CellOne) by Bermuda Digital Comm. Ltd. has been sold to local KeyTech that has been acquired by US-based ATN. They offer triple-play products and were the first to launch 3G and 4G services on the islands. Initially, they started 4G on band 5 (850 MHz) which is added by 700 MHz. One still holds a lead in market shares on a network that is slightly ahead of Digicel's. '''Availability Their prepaid SIM card can be purchased for $ 20 including a $ 10 airtime credit. No activation fee. It's sold at their stores (locator) and other shops on the islands. You can top-up at many grocery stores, supermarkets and pharmacies (list) on the islands. Or do it online by credit card from $ 1 to $ 200. To check your balance, enter *120#. They offer two base plans: * Pay per Use: for free with higher rates * Talk & Text: $ 2.50 per day with unlimited local calling and texting On both plans a $ 0.40 per day Government Licence Fee is charged. Data feature packages There are no data without a package added. These packages are offered for both plans: For social messaging on WhatsApp, BlackBerry messenger, Facebook Messenger and iMessenger they offer a unlimited Prepaid Social Messaging pack at $ 2 for 24 hours. Activation is by *777*14. Note, that the Social Messaging plan can't be used in conjunction with data package. More info * APN: web.c1.bm * Website: https://onecomm.bm Digicel '''Bermuda Digicel came to Bermuda in 2005 when it acquired Cingular Wireless's Caribbean operations. Their network, as a result of recent spectrum auctions, is now somewhat on par with CellOne's network, and claims to cover 99% of the population (coverage map). In May 2017, 4G/LTE was launched on major islands on 700 MHz. '''Availability Their SIM card is available for $ 20 in their store in Hamilton (locator) and in other shops too. Top-ups can be made online by credit card without surcharges or by vouchers sold all over the islands. Digitel offers CreditU where you can top-up one number by another: dial *125**#. Wait for confirmation and then dial *125*1# to confirm for free. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default rate without a package is $ 0.50 per MB. These plans are offered: To activate, dial *100# and choose plan. For unlimited Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and WhatsApp use, they offer 'Go Social' plans that can be combine with data packages: * for 7 days and max. 1 GB: $ 10 * for 14 days and max. 3 GB: $ 20 * for 30 days and max 10 GB: $ 35 Caribbean roaming All Digicel networks in the Caribbean are for $ 0.50 per MB as a promotion by default. More info * APN: web.digicelbermuda.com * Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/bm/en/mobile.html Category:America Category:Country Category:8/18 Category:Digicel